


i'll be just as human

by editorwilbur



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Serious Injuries, The Prison (Dream SMP), Torture, lots of blood. lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorwilbur/pseuds/editorwilbur
Summary: Dream lies on his left side.He watches the lava fall through half-lidded, out of focus eyes. Quackity stands on the other side of the netherite block barrier, and he is not looking at Dream.
Relationships: Dream (Dream SMP) & Quackity (Dream SMP)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	i'll be just as human

**Author's Note:**

> title from drive by dbmk
> 
> this is sympathetic to dream so if you don't like that go away

Dream lies on his left side.

He watches the lava fall through half-lidded, out of focus eyes. Quackity stands on the other side of the netherite block barrier, and he is not looking at Dream.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Quackity says. His walk back across the bridge looks like him disappearing into the light.

Slowly, Dream reaches up to touch the side of his head. His fingers come away soaked in blood. Hm. That's not good.

In fact, there's blood _everywhere_ , and through the pain wracking his body he realizes - remembers - that it's his own. There's even blood that's spattered onto the ceiling. Quackity had been covered in it. Dream is covered in it. His whole mouth tastes of it.

Honestly, the worst part hadn't been the pain itself, it's been the fact that he'd been trapped in this goddamn sensory deprivation box for _months_ , and the feeling of the axe and sword splitting his skin and the pliers digging, pulling-

He whimpers, and the sound drags across his throat. He'd screamed for Sam, had screamed words until he forgot what words were and then had just _screamed_ until he couldn't anymore, until he was robbed of noise itself.

He hadn't broken. He hadn't given it. He hadn't revealed anything.

Here's the thing: At his core, Dream does not want to die, and for deaths to truly stick, there had to be that desire tangled up in the event. The whole server had taken to calling those 'Canon Deaths', as if they were all playing out some kind of sick story. Quackity hadn't wanted him to die either. In fact, Quackity very, _very_ much wanted Dream alive, and that's why his body is pumping blood onto the obsidian.

He's cold, even surrounded by lava.

Huh, Quackity'd left one of Dream's teeth on the obsidian. Dream thought they'd all been pocketed by his former friend.

Ah, there's the blood loss well and truly getting to him. His mind hazes from thought to thought. A coherent thought forms: This sucks. Dream laughs at it, or at least tries to, because it's less of a sound and more of a full-body jerk that makes him spit a worrying amount of blood.

The pain can't really get any worse at this point.

Dream wonders what he looks like.

If he could find the strength to, he'd make his way across the cell to the lava so he could Respawn, so he could at the very least take away the injuries and clean the blood from his cell and get his teeth and fingernails back. He'd still be in the worst pain anyone on the whole server has ever experienced, but at least he wouldn't be bleeding anymore. 

Okay. Okay. He can do this. If he Respawns, he'll be dropped into the water, and the water will be nice, right? It'll be hot, sure, but it'll be comforting. It'll be something else.

Slowly, slowly, Dream pushes himself up onto his elbows and knees. His clothes hang off of him, soaked through with blood. He moves across the floor, one agonizing motion at a time, mouth open in a silent scream. His whole body is shaking violently.

Who knows how long it takes for him to reach the lava.

When he reaches it, he throws himself it.

The Respawn is violent, pistons sensing he's there and moving and pushing him out. He drops down the pitch-black tunnel and splashes in the small pool of water.

Dream sits half-submerged, pulls his knees in up to his chest, and teaches himself how to breathe.


End file.
